Battle Legends
by Wolf Alexander Hell
Summary: En si esta es una historia de personajes mixtos encontraran personajes de distintas series, pero en ocasiones encontraran nombres nuevos, la historia trata del inicio del viaje de Edward Warmind y en su busqueda de lo mejor de lo mejor para salvar a todos


**Recuerdos en el camino.**

**Edward Warmind****-Kitsune Haruno**

=Flashback=  
El día fue tranquilo, la escuela aburrida, una vez más las clases no estaban a mi nivel, fuera de eso todo tranquilo, pero algo estaba mal no se que es pero creo que algo esta mal, lo siento en el ambiente, la atmosfera era pesada, será mejor volver a casa y rápido, corro, no se por que, solo es un reflejo, tengo un mal presentimiento, llego a casa y todo esta oscuro -Ya llegue- alcanzo a gritar, nadie contesta solo se oye el viento que entra por la puerta que dejé abierta, por reflejo saco mi "warbook", camino lento y en puntas, no quiero hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera me quite los zapatos creo que hay alguien ahí, alguien o algo que no debería estar ahí, paso por el comedor y alcanzo a oler la comida, me acerco y toco el plato-¡Esta helado- murmure sin pensar aunque sabia que esto quería decir que "eso" había llegado hacia ya tiempo y estaba casi seguro de que seguía aquí; voy a mi cuarto con andar precavido no oigo nada, voy al cuarto de mis padres, me quedo cerca de la puerta, escucho lo que ocurre, no escucho ninguna señal de desplazamiento, ni respiración, nada absolutamente nada, pero lo que me detiene de entrar como si nada es lo que me indica el olfato, detecto un aroma conocido, de las practicas de batalla, percibo el inconfundible aroma de la sangre, la pesadez extraña en el ambiente, puede que sea debido a la magia desperdiciada, no hay duda, hubo una pelea y un herido o peor un muerto, me empiezo a preocupar-"Feuer"-Un hechizo básico, quemé la puerta y vi lo que esperaba y no quería siquiera pensar; mis padres estaban muertos, las heridas seguían abiertas y la sangre seguía brotando, el asesino no está, no lo veo pero lo siento, se que esta ahí-"Merbent"-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, un hechizo de materialización, al instante, una "Death Scythe" apareció en mi mano quebré la pared y ahí estaba, pareciera que estuviera esperándome, no era humano, era un "Reaper" un enviado del infierno, de inmediato me abalance sobre el, fue un rato de una mísera pelea con armas y después de un rato no aguante más-"Jigoku no Hana"-un hechizo asesino, jamás llegue a tanto quemé la mitad de mi casa y en combinación con mi Death Scythe pude acabar con el Reaper, me arrodillo, gaste mucho poder, el pecho me esta matando y se me vencieron las piernas-"Mizu"-Un poco de lluvia eso necesitaba, necesitaba apagar el fuego antes de que acabara con lo que me quedaba de casa, la guardia de la familia venia llegando, muy tarde a mi parecer, me piden que explique pero no tengo ganas y aunque las tuviera no puedo, se me fue el habla, suelto mi Warbook y la Death Scythe la cual desaparece, intento levantarme y no puedo siento que me voy a desmayar, se me nubla la vista, todo se oscurece, caigo al suelo y eso es todo.  
=Fin del Flashback=

-¡Chico, despierta!- oigo la voz del campesino que me llevaba-llegamos este es el campo de flores de la familia Haruno-vuelve a hablar el anciano, abro los ojos, me levanto y agradezco al campesino

-¿Esto es lo más cerca que me puedes llevar?- pregunto al campesino

-Es en donde más se le ve a la chica que buscas-debo admitirlo me trajo muy cerca

-gracias, ¿Cuánto le debo?-pregunto por ultimo antes de seguir mi camino

-Déjalo así, es un honor conocerte y con eso me basta-se me empezaba a hacer cotidiano que me contestaran así desde que había vuelto a mi aldea, pero comenzaba a incomodarme, pero bueno, el campesino había emprendido ya su retirada y yo tenia la necesidad de hablar con esa chica, realmente no se siquiera el nombre, solo se que pertenece al clan Haruno , buscaba desde hace tiempo algo que me llevara a ella, o a la persona que manejara la legendaria "Soul Breaker" y resultó que era una chica, la verdad me sorprendió, pero se dice que es muy fuerte, espero que así sea, después de todo me costo trabajo siquiera acercarme, seguí caminando hasta que algo me obligo a detenerme en seco, la atmosfera cambio, la sentía más pesada, de pronto aparecieron en frente mío tres Reapers, saco mi Warbook, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace diez años pasa por mi cabeza una vez mas como si el haber recordado el suceso durante el camino no hubiera bastado, la sensación de ira hacia un Reaper vuelve y de nuevo tan vivida como en mi recuerdo de hace a penas unos momentos, y de nuevo como hace diez años -Merbent-la vieja Death Scythe, que aunque pareciera nueva, era la misma de aquella vez-"Ventus Er vitae"- un hilo empieza a recorrer el mango de mi Death Scythe y llega al filo siendo una ráfaga que rodea el filo del arma, un golpe y eso basta para acabar con los dos primeros, el ultimo se alcanzo a salvar y realizo su ataque, una envestida, yo me defiendo con la Death Scythe pero el golpe es mas que suficiente para hacerme tirar mi Warbook, de repente desde atrás me atacan dos "Cravians" justo antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar recoger mi Warbook, ya me tienen si llegaba a bajar la fuerza con la que sostenía la Death Scythe el Reaper me haría pedazos y sin mi Warbook no podía hacer ningún hechizo para terminar con los Cravians, me harán pedazos; un ruido se escucha, una delicada caída, más bien aterrizaje, increíblemente delicado, a penas lo note, el desliz de la katana al salir de la vaina y después la pútrida carne de los Cravians siendo cortada con increíble simpleza, una joven pelirrosa de largo cabello aparece detrás de mi y de pronto una cadenas salen directo hacia el Reaper que volvía a hacer su ataque, esquivándome por muy poco pero acabando con el Reaper, rayos debo admitirlo ella es muy hábil, termino la pelea en muy poco tiempo y era obvio que era la persona que estaba buscando, esa katana era reconocible, era la Soul Breaker.

-Gracias- me costo trabajo decírselo a una mujer pero se lo merecía.

-No es nada, alteraban la paz de tan tranquilo lugar-Contestó ella si siquiera voltear

-¿Quien eres, por cierto?-Preguntó esta vez dejándome ver sus ojos azules algo raro en el clan Haruno ya que generalmente son verdes.

-Eh, yo soy Edward, Edward Warmind; mucho gusto-Debo admitir que me costo trabajo hablar después de ver sus ojos

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Kitsune, Haruno Kitsune-Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que hablaba después de haber peleado, no demostraba ni seña de cansancio o siquiera agitación

-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Me preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y ofreciéndome una mano para poder levantarme

-Pues yo, te buscaba a ti-Mientras decía esto, ella se agacho para levantar mi Warbook, lo cual provoco que se me cerrara la garganta, ya que me dejo ver desde su cintura para un poco más abajo llegando hasta sus piernas que estaban descubiertas.

-Y dime, ¿Me buscas por lo que estas mirando o me buscas por la katana?-El comentario me hizo apenarme bastante

-Eh… vengo por la katana, y por ti naturalmente-

-Entonces te gusto lo que viste ¿verdad?-Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome mi libro, el cual estuve a punto de tirar de nuevo debido a los comentarios de la pelirrosa.

-Eh… no, bueno si, pero ese no es el caso-Demonios yo que siempre me había considerado serio y esta chica me pone nervioso con solo mover las caderas

-Jaja, relájate, solo estoy jugando, no te haré nada, bueno al menos no de día-No estaba seguro de si su comentario me agradaba o me asustaba pero estaba seguro de que mi cara debía parecer un jitomate

-Bueno… pues yo necesito tu ayuda, se dice que el inframundo planea un ataque a este mundo y necesito juntar a lo mejor de lo mejor para la pelea-Me quedé sin aliento

-¿Y que te hace pensar que peleare?, ¿No prefieres que nos veamos en la noche y te vas?-No sabía si tomar sus comentarios en serio pero de igual manera tenía que pensar rápido

-Si no peleas, todo el mundo como lo conoces será destruido y de una u otra manera pelearas, solo que, si no aceptas pelearas sola-Esperaba que mi comentario funcionara, intentando mantenerme firme ante la repentina mueca de tristeza que ahora mostraba su rostro mientras imaginaba el suceso.

-Esta bien, peleare-Me alegro escucharla decir eso

-Que bien, entonces vámonos, nos falta mucha gente que reunir-Esperaba que su sonrisa hubiera vuelto a su cara pero tenía miedo de no verla ahí.

-Bien, pero antes, dos cosas o condiciones como quieras verlo-Me sorprendió su comentario me limite únicamente a preguntar-¿Qué cosas?-

-Primero, debemos ir a buscar a dos amigos míos-

-¿Quiénes son?-De nuevo me limite a preguntar

-Solo son, Degycan y Bastion Suinash- Me sorprendió escuchar esos nombres pero más el de Degycan.

Bueno pero deben ser difíciles de hallar, yo al menos no he escuchado ni pista de su paradero-Comenté

-Por eso es bueno saber donde buscar, ¿no crees?-

-Bueno ¿entonces en donde? Los Suinash tienen terrenos enormes y con diversos tipos de ambiente-

-Jaja a esos dos y sus acompañantes les gusta más el frío y el terreno más frío de los Suinash son los campos de cristal-

-Wow y ¿Cómo es que los conoces?-Me surgió la curiosidad

-Pues tuve mis amoríos con uno de ellos-Solamente me pregunto con quien, pero en fin, será mejor no enterarme.

-Eh… mencionaste a sus acompañantes, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Básicamente, sus hermanos; Hikari, Urei y Kaneshon-

-Vaya ¿Cuántos son?-

-Faltan bastantes, pero que más da-

-Y ¿Por qué dijiste que buscaríamos a dos si en realidad vamos por cinco?-Pregunté con algo de curiosidad

-Es que los conozco más a ellos-

-Ok, será mejor movernos-Apresuré

-Oye, pero te falta escuchar mi segunda condición-Mencionó la pelirrosa antes de que diera siquiera un paso.

-¿Cuál es?-Pregunte con algo de intriga que seguro se notó en mi voz

-Jeje, pues en realidad es una duda…-

-¿Cuál?, solo pregunta lo que quieras-

-Ok, pues… ¿Compartiremos cama o pedirás camas separadas?-

-Eh ¿de que hablas?-Pregunte un tanto nervioso

-Pues bien, debemos descansar y habrá que economizar-

-¿A que te refieres con economizar?-Cada comentario me ponía más y más nervioso, estaba segura de que después de un rato mi cara parecería un jitomate

-Ah, pues la verdad es muy simple, dormir en una sola cama, bañarnos de a dos…-

-No creo que sea necesario, el dinero no falta-Interrumpí mientras imaginaba la gran gama de posibilidades que podían entras en la palabra "economizar".

-Pero, debemos pensar ecológicamente, el agua podría ser un recurso en escasez, además hay que ser discreto

-Está bien pero eso lo discutiremos en su debido momento-

**Intercambio de Narrador**

Hacía frío, aunque debo admitir que el abrazar a Edward me compensa bastante bien, estar abrazando su tronco, estar recargada en su pecho escuchando sus latidos, era tan relajante, me daban ganas de dormir todavía más tiempo; siento como la velocidad del carro que nos transporta desciende, creo que ya estamos por llegar a los campos de cristal, había olvidado lo frío que era el clima por ahí aunque de hecho creo que la temperatura bajo desde la ultima vez que vine, antes solía venir seguido, andaba todo el camino desde mi hogar en el campo de flores de la familia Haruno, hasta este Frío sitio, tan solo con una cosa en mente-¡Chicos despierten!-Nos llama el aldeano que nos trae-Anden muchachos levántense, como es posible que duerman tanto-Si el supiera que nos movemos día y noche sin parar de seguro de quedaría calladito y nos dejaría dormir

-Disculpe ya vamos, lamentamos la tardanza-Le contesta Edward para avisarle que ya no es necesario que grite, o al menos eso me supongo-Anda Kitsu, levántate ya llegamos-Le di un golpe en la cabeza apenas se me acercó-Te dije que no me gustaba que me dijeras así-Me volví a recostar-Perdón preciosa pero es que se suena lindo-

Me retorcí un poco en el asiento del carro, de verdad no pensaba levantarme-Anda holgazana, no tengo todo el día para que tu decidas cuando despertar y cuando dejar de estar de caprichosa-Dijo el conductor algo desesperado-Ya vamos no es necesario que le hable así, la llevare en brazos, de todas formas ella ha dormido menos que yo-

-Me da igual mientras se apuren a bajar de aquí-Refunfuñaba el conductor mientras abría la puerta del carruaje

-Disculpe, ¿donde hay una posada o algo así por aquí cerca?-Pregunto Edward cargándome en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado que no lastimarme, se los juro no era teatro, estaba muy cansada, y pegada al pecho de Edward me daba más sueño todavía tanto que ya no escuché que le contestó el conductor a Edward, me clavé en el latir de su corazón con ese ritmo tan calmo que me arrullaba más y más, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me cubrió con la capa que tenía, poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del tiempo y de lo que me rodeaba, tenía demasiado sueño, y de pronto simplemente no aguante más y me quedé dormida

=Flashback=

Mi cara esta fría, tengo nieve en la cara, me levanto, mi hermana esta tirada apenas a unos metros de mi, en frente esta el que nos hizo caer del trineo, el que destruyó mi trineo favorito, es un tipo alto, claro , para mí, una niña de 8 años a penas, cualquier adulto se me hace alto, tiene un cuchillo extraño y una katana guardada, es de color negro y su filo es blanco, esta dispuesto a matarnos, eso es obvio, la cuestión es ¿por que?, realmente no lo entiendo, tomo un kunai, me pongo en posición de defensa, mi prioridad es proteger a mi hermana del ataque frontal, me coloco frente a ella y mantengo mi postura, el embiste, yo recibo su cuchillo deteniéndolo con el mío, intenta sacar su katana, pero alcanzo a darle una patada que el detiene con una mano, doy un giro y golpeo su cabeza con mi pie, lo obligo a retroceder-Eres muy hábil no esperaba menos de la niña de papá-Esa voz, se me hace conocida, de pronto el desconocido se quita la mascara; es mi papá-¿Papi?-Pregunta mi hermana con voz temblorosa, recién volvió en sí no sabe que pasa, pero aún así no la dejo descubierta, mi padre vuelve a atacar, mi hermana da un salto para atrás-Hermana, ¿Por qué papi nos ataca?-

-No tengo idea pero no pienso dejar que nos lastime a ninguna de las dos-

-Esas son mis niñas, tan maduras y decididas a penas a sus ocho años de edad-Mi padre vuelve a atacar, lo intento detener, detengo su cuchillo, el me da un golpe en la nariz, la siento sangrar, caigo al suelo, mi papá ataca a mi hermana, ella busca un arma pero no encuentra nada, su bolsa de armas se le cayó en el choque, de pronto desde los arbustos sale una mujer, es nuestra madre, se atraviesa y detiene a mi padre-Si me estorbas de mato maldita zorra-Decía mi padre muy molesto-No permitiré que mates a nuestras hijas solo por que sus ojos son distintos a los nuestros, son especiales, jamás te he sido infiel-Mi madre decía eso con lagrimas en los ojos-No te creo-Gritó mi padre antes de sacar su katana y degollar a mi madre…

=Fin del Flashback=

-¡Para!-Me desperté gritando, Edward se levanta de su cama y viene hacia donde estoy yo, me abraza y me recarga en su pecho-Kitsune ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa?-

-¿Fue un sueño?-Pregunté, toda vía muy alterada

-Si preciosa fue un sueño relájate e intenta volver a dormir-Tenía lagrimas en los ojos, me abrasé con fuerza de Edward, y me solté a llorar-Fue horrible, casi como si volviera a pasar-

-¿Volviera a pasar?, ¿es que entonces era un recuerdo?-Pregunta Edward preocupado

-Si algo horrendo que nos pasó hace mucho a mi hermana y a mí…-

-Basta preciosa, mañana me cuentas eso, ahora lo que quiero es que duermas y te olvides de eso ¿te parece?-

-Si, creo que si-

-Entonces, durmamos por que mañana buscaremos a esos cinco y me hablaras de lo que ocurrió, solo si quieres obviamente-

-Si, supongo que si-En ese momento Edward comenzaba a alejarse pero yo aún tenía miedo de volver a soñar con lo mismo-NO, por favor, no te vallas, quédate conmigo-Edward asintió con la cabeza-Claro preciosa, me quedare contigo, solo duerme, y tápate-Me cubrió con los cobertores que había en la cama y me abrazó, me besó la frente, y pronto volví a dormirme, por suerte para mi yo ya no soñé lo mismo, de hecho, no recuerdo que soñé.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me pregunto que es lo que había pasado hace tiempo con migo y mi hermana.-Pues fue cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi hermana y yo paseábamos en trineo, era invierno y los jardines estaban cubiertos de nieve, y de pronto, un estallido hizo trizas el trineo y nos sacó volando a mi hermana y a mi, era mi padre, quería asesinarnos-

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?-

-Por que mi hermana y yo tenemos ojos azules, y ningún Haruno los tiene así, por ende ninguno de mis padres, mi papá pensó que éramos producto de una infidelidad de mi madre, pero mi madre nunca le fue infiel, aquel día, mi madre nos intento salvar, ella lloraba mientras trataba de detener a mi padre y explicarle que ella nunca le había sido infiel-

.Y entonces que pasó, ¿Tu madre mató a tu padre?-

-No, mi padre no tuvo piedad, simplemente tomó su katana y en un tajo, decapito a mi madre, la sangre salpico a mi hermana, desde entonces ella le teme a la sangre proveniente de una degollación, o al menos a eso lo pudo reducir, ser salpicada por la sangre de tu madre, deja grandes traumas-

-Me imagino, pero no pares, sigue contándome-

-En ese momento perdí toda esperanza de que nos salváramos, yo estaba tirada en la nieve sin armas y mi hermana estaba traumatizada-

-Entonces ¿como se salvaron?-

-Se decía que si el portador de la Soul Breaker se dejaba dominar por el odio, esta se dividiría de esta manera una le serviría para cuando se llevara por el odio y la otra para cuando estuviera tranquilo-

-¿Tú manejabas la Soul Breaker desde tan pequeña?-

-En ese momento aun no, pero mi padre si, después de que degolló a mi madre, su katana salió volando y se dividió, lo raro fue, que en vez de que ambas partes cayeran en donde el estaba, cada parte salió hacia mi hermana y yo, ella tiene la Dark Soul Breaker y yo la Soul Breaker-

-Vaya, eso es interesante, supongo que con ellas vencieron a su padre-

-No, con todo y todo, éramos muy débiles como para poder vencer a papá, lo que ese día nos salvo, fue un Uchiha-

-¿Un Uchiha?-

-Si, Uchiha Itachi, al parecer andaba vagando por ahí con sus hermanos pequeños y el se separo de ellos encargándoselos a la segunda mayor, no recuerdo su nombre, pero la cuestión es de que nosotras embestimos a nuestro padre con las katanas, y mi padre hizo un espiral de fuego para cubrirse, no hizo retroceder y yo no medí mi campo, choqué contra un árbol detrás de mi, el lanzo un ataque de ráfaga llameante y en ese momento, Itachi se colocó en frente de mi y no sé que jutsu fue, la cuestión es de que una pared de roca de levanto frente a nosotros, el ataqué de mi papá destruyo la barrera pero no nos toco a nosotros, en eso Itachi lanzo un Goukakyu, mi papá lo esquivo y cuando volteo hacia donde estábamos Itachi y yo, el ya no estaba, de repente apareció detrás de mi padre, sacó su katana y lo rebano justo por la mitad, después de que se cercioro de que mi padre estaba efectivamente muerto y de que nosotras estábamos seguras, fue hacia mi hermana y no se que le hizo pero la calmo, en un momento ella temblaba mirando la sangre que tenía por todo el cuerpo y en otro ella ya estaba tranquila en los brazos de Itachi, su otra hermana vino conmigo, creo que se llamaba Ágatha, o algo así, entonces ella me dijo, "Debes aprender a utilizar esa katana, de lo contrario no importa cuan legendaria sea, si su dueño no lo es"-

-Vaya entonces también conoces a los Uchiha-

-Si, y de verdad que son increíbles, es decir, son guerreros muy fuertes, pero no pierden la cortesía y la amabilidad-

-Si, se habla muy bien de ellos-

-Y con razón, Itachi y sus hermanos nos llevaron a la mansión Uchiha, nos dieron de comer e incluso nos ofrecieron clases para aprender a manejar la Soul Breaker y la Dark Soul Breaker, además de que los menores eran muy tranquilos, y callados, parecían guardarle mucho respeto a los mayores.

-Vaya tristezas que te han pasado-

-Si, por eso digo que mis ojos son una maldición-

-No se, yo solo sé, que son los más bellos que he visto-

-Jeje, gracias Edward-

-De nada preciosa-

-Oye, hay que movernos, los Suinash se mueven demasiado y el laberinto de hielo de sus campos es increíblemente grande y complejo, nos tomara un rato entrar-

-Oh veo que ya se te paso la tristeza-

-Si, hablar de ello y recordar lo amables que fueron los Uchiha me calma bastante-

-Oye Kitsune-

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-Y tu hermana ¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien, de hecho hasta donde se, esta reduciendo su miedo, con ayuda de Toby y de Itachi y creo que le gusta uno de los dos pero no me ha dicho quien-

-Ah y ¿como se llama?-

-Jaja, se llama Kitsu-

-Ah con razón no te gusta que te diga así-

-Jajaja pues no-


End file.
